Silver Eyes
by Nukewolf
Summary: Hey guys this is my first story and it is mainly about how Daria and Roy, my OC, came to fall in love. I plan on making this story kinda long, maybe 30 or so chapters. So I hope you guys enjoy the story. Also review or comment, I don't know what it's called.
1. The beginning

It was a bright and sunny morning and within a dark but comfortable den lay a family of wolves. The family were enjoying the beautiful day by relaxing. The father and mother watched as their son ran around the den. For the whole day their son ran and played, but as night creeped up on them the little pup relaxed and laid at the entrance of the den alongside his parents. They sat there awhile in silence as they admired the night sky.

Pa, how did you and mom fall in love, said the pup. Well son, it was a long time ago, way before you were ever thought of, said his father. It all started when I was at the moonlight howl.

(Flashback starts)

Hey Roy you got a date for the moonlight howl, asked a brown wolf with a white underbelly. Nah Josh I haven't found the right one.

Well I've found one, Sweets over there is mine. I asked her to go with me this morning, he said that with such pride.

Well thats good hope you have fun and Josh don't fuck on the first date.

Hey what kind of guy do you take me for. We then both laughed as we always do.

Hey you should go get ready for your date, I said it with a little hurt because he had a date and I didn't.

No you should go find a date, after he said that it kinda hurt as I knew that me finding a date wouldn't happen.

Okay I'm going to get ready see ya Roy. After he left I felt alone no one around until I saw the one wolf I never wanted to see. It was Rocko, a fully brown wolf, he was the asswipe of the pack, he was such an ass even Winston didn't like him. He walked up to me with two of his wolf thugs at his sides. Hey Hey guys look who it is the lonely lover, Rocko always said mean things to people because he was short, almost as short as Cando.

Hey Rocko nice day isn't it? I tried to keep my cool but I could see Rocko noticing my blood boiling.

Whats wrong lover boy no date tonight like always. Hey I know, you can go with that cripple, Daria.

She's not crippled even though she's blind that means she doesn't have to look at your sorry ass.

Oh fellas we hit his sweet spot, but I'm sorry we must be going we have dates to get to. Rocko and his thugs walked away laughing. Man that guy gets on my nerves, I thought to myself. I then decided to go get washed up like I always did. I walked over to the river in the western pack's valley.

I slowly stepped in, do to it freezing cold. I then just jumped in to get washed up. I moved over to where the water was just above my shoulders. I let all the water current do the work. I enjoyed the refreshing water as it carried the dirt away from my white fur. I always wondered why my fur was white but, I never got to see my parents. After awhile of thinking in the river I got out and shook the water from my fur.

I noticed it was getting dark and that also meant the start of the moonlight howl. I walked through the woods to get to the moonlight howl rock, as it came into sight I gazed at it for a second because it was massive. I saw all the wolves at the bottom making their way up to the top. As I was closing in on the rock I saw Josh and Sweets they were already kissing. I trotted over to them.

Hey Sweets, Hey Josh.

Hi Roy I heard Sweets say as they finished kissing.

Hey buddy you got a date? Josh asked knowing the answer.

No I'm just going to hang around for a while.

Aww I'm sorry buddy next time, but I'll see you tomorrow, we have to go get a spot, see ya. As once again I watched my friend walk away with another girl. For a while I walked around listening to the happy couples howl together and I was also happy not to see Rocko and his thugs. I then saw a girl all alone sitting at edge at the Rock. I knew exactly who she was, it was Daria she was humming a song unknown to me.


	2. Changing lives

As I listened to her hum I slowly walked up to her, trying not to startle her. Hey Daria what are you doing?

Oh nothing just enjoying the night, she said, but I could sense a hint of sadness in her voice.

Yeah it is a beautiful night, hey what were you humming over here?

She was trying to hide her face because she was blushing, I wasn't humming.

Yes you were, I heard you. I said playfully.

Okay I was humming to the other wolves howling. She said with her head hung low. I noticed this and decided to try and cheer her up.

Hey Daria, why don't you howl with me? Still with her head hung low she asked, why would you want to howl with me?

I didn't know what else to say, because you're beautiful. She looked up at me with awe in her eyes, her eyes those silver eyes.

(Daria's pov)

Did he just ask me to howl with him? This has to be a prank. I kept my head down low and asked him, why would you want to howl with me? The next thing he said would change me for the rest of my life.

Because your beautiful, I looked up at him with amazement. Really, you think I'm beautiful?

Yes you're beautiful. I couldn't believe that he thought I was beautiful, no one ever talked to me like that. He then said that he would start and that I would join in and I agreed. Once I heard his howl it shot shivers down my spine. As I listened I almost forgot to howl. When I howled I was quiet at first but gained confidence and our howls joined together and sounded perfect.

We stopped to notice that the rest of the pack had left, do to it being late.

(Roy's pov)

Our voices mixed together perfectly, her howl was so beautiful it was like she was an angel. We stopped and noticed that the pack had left because it was late. I asked her if I could walk her home.

I would enjoy the company, she said while walking away. I ran to catch up with her. On the way to her den not a word was said, no words were needed. As we approached her den's entrance she turned around and looked at me. I caught myself staring into her eyes again but, as I looked into them I saw something. It was a color it wasn't silver it was a slight hint of green. It was the color of the grass in the spring.

She smiled and did something that would change my life forever, she kissed me on the cheek. I stood in shock at what just happened. She walked back towards her den, and whispered, thank you. As I was walking home I was deep in thought, I think I'm in love. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of moaning, I knew who the two love birds were.

It was Josh and Sweets, they were fucking on the first date. I chuckled to myself as I was remembering telling Josh not to fuck on the first date and here he was doing exactly that. I tried to block out the sounds as I entered my den. My den wasn't anything special but it was nice. I laid down thinking of what had happened tonight.

I dozed off to sleep with happy thoughts.

(Daria's pov)

Did I just kiss his cheek? I asked myself. I don't know what came over me. I then became nervous, thinking that I went too far and he didn't like it. I laid down to sleep but I was too nervous to sleep.


	3. The morning after

(Daria's pov)

I didn't get a minute of sleep last night. I knew it was morning because I could feel the warm rays coming from the morning sun. I was still thinking about what I did to Roy last night, am I in love with him this quickly? I thought hard and long about that and I still couldn't come up with an answer. I shook off the thought as I heard someone coming.

I could also smell him, it was Roy. I played sleep so I wouldn't get in trouble for last night.

(Roy's pov)

I woke up feeling great about last night. I decided to go over to Daria's den and bring her breakfast. I trotted over to the feeding grounds and bumped into Josh.

Ow, oh hello Roy what are you doing up so early? he asked

Oh I'm just getting some breakfast. And I also heard you and Sweets last night, I told not to fuck on your first date.

This wasn't my first date, it was my first date with Sweets though.

That is what I meant. Is that all you do when you go on a date?

No we do other fun stuff beforehand, and plus girls love sex man. He said that so lightly.

Well I got to go, I'll see ya later, bye Josh. As I walk away from my friend I picked up a leg from the caribou in the feeding grounds and headed towards Daria's den. As I was nearing her den I was wondering what I was going to say. I was practicing on what to say.

Good morning Daria, no not that, Greetings Daria, no not that, Hello baby, give some sugar for sugar daddy? No not that ether. I thought about just walking in. As I neared her den entrance I peeped in to see if she was there and she was. She was laying down in the middle of her den, asleep. So I tried not to wake her, I dropped the meat by her and waited by her den entrance.

(Daria's pov)

I could hear him walk in and he dropped something by me. I heard him walk outside, but I didn't know if he was still here or not. I started to sniff because I smelled meat. My stomach started to growl and I knew I was hungry. I thought of a plan, the plan was I would be as loud as possible so he would know I was up.

I yawned and stretched, hearing my bones pop. I then heard him walk in.

Hello Daria, I brought you some breakfast. I said kinda nervously.

Well thank you, I could smell it once you walked in. She smiled happily

I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up.

It's okay, she said sweetly.

Oh good, I sighed in relief. Well eat up, as I was walking out she called me back in.

Roy about last night, did I go too far?

I noticed she was nervous.

Of course not, in fact I actually liked your howl.

No, not about my howl. When I kissed your cheek.

Well I like that too. I saw her blushing and I chuckled at the sight. I think you should eat and as if it was written in a book, her stomach growled.

Yeah I guess I should too, as she started to eat I walked back outside of the den and gazed at the beautiful forest that was laid out in front of me.


	4. Sweet dreams

(Roy's pov)

As I was gazing at the forest in front of me, I could hear her finishing up her breakfast. I looked into the den and saw her walking towards me and I also noticed that she had finished the meat I had brought her. She sat beside me and listened to the forest, the forest was so green and peaceful and the sounds and smells were just amazing. It almost smelled sweet, but I then noticed that it wasn't the forest smelling sweet, it was Daria.

She had the smell of sweet honeysuckles in the spring.

You smell like honeysuckles. I said, trying to start conversation.

Thank you, she said smiling.

Hey do you want to go for a swim?

Sure, she said as she was turning to face me.

Okay, we will go to the river. Is that okay with you? I asked.

Yes, it sounds good to me. We walked to the river in silence. As we approached the rushing water, I let her walk ahead. She slowly stepped in because it was cold.

Is it cold? I asked, raising my voice a little, so she could hear me over the rushing water.

Duh, its cold, we're in Canada. She said playfully. She began to shiver, but calmed down after getting use to it. Come on in, don't just stare at me.

It was as if she knew. I wasn't staring at you. I was trying to defend myself.

Yes you were, I could sense it. She looked towards me, smiling seductively. I soon realized that she knew I liked her or maybe she just liked me and didn't know I liked her too. I walked into the water to join her. I will admit that water was cold, but refreshing.

Do you want to have a race across the river? She asked.

Sure. I said wondering how fast she can swim.

Okay, ready, set, GO! She yelled as she dove into the water. I dove in as well but I was too slow. She was already halfway across the river once I started to swim. As she stepped onto the riverbank, she squealed with joy, knowing she had won. I finished second place, she won by a long shot. I was a little embarrassed because I had been beaten by a girl.

Wow, you're fast. How did you learn to swim that fast? I asked

Well, I always loved the water and swimming. We had been at the river longer than I thought, it was already getting dark.

Hey, it's getting dark, we should get you home. I said with a little sadness because I enjoyed spending time with her.

Oh, okay. She said with a little sorrow. As we were walking to her den I had a question pop in my head.

Daria, how do you get around so good? I asked nervously, scared that I would have hurt her feelings.

Well, after living my whole life, being blind, I kinda have learned to listen and smell out for certain things. I was thinking of what it would be like not being able to see the beauty of the world. We were soon at her den and she stopped. She turned around to face me. I was staring into her eyes once again. Her eyes weren't dull and lifeless, they were filled with wonder and happiness.

She smiled as I was staring into her eyes and I caught that same hint of green in them again.

I caught you staring again. She giggled as I was startled.

I'm sorry, its just your eyes are so beautiful.

Really, my eyes. I thought they would look lifeless.

No, they look beautiful. I was telling the truth, they truly were a sight to see. Before she could do anything I kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and walked into her den.

Did I do something wrong? I asked.

She came back out of her den and smiled. Why don't you sleep with me tonight? She didn't ask, she demanded.

Okay. I walked into her den, she was already laying down in the back of the den. I laid down towards the entrance.

I thought you were going to sleep by me? She asked.

Umm...uh...okay. I was very nervous. As I laid down by her she cuddled closer to me. I didn't know what to do, so I just wrapped my arms around her. It was so warm and I knew I was going to have a good night sleep. I laid my head down, having sweet dreams.

 **Hey guys, Nukewolf here. I just wanted to say that I have really enjoyed writing this story so far. It was a story that popped into my head one day and here it is. I also hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am. Later guys. :)**


	5. Locking hearts

(Daria's pov)

I woke up and noticed that Roy wasn't beside me. I sniffed the air, and still smelled his presence. I got up and walked outside, it was still dark as far as I could tell.

Daria? What are you doing up? He startled me.

Don't scare me like that! You jackass! I said jokingly.

I'm sorry, he said in a low tone. He must have taken it seriously.

Its okay, I smiled at him and then laid my head on his shoulder. Hey, what are you doing up? I asked.

Just enjoying the beautiful forest. His fur was so warm and soft, I felt like I could go to sleep.

(Roy's pov)

I sat there with Daria's head on my shoulder. She had fallen asleep after awhile of sitting there. I helped her back in the den because she was still half asleep. I laid her down back where she was, before she woke up. I looked at her as she slept, she was cute when she slept.

I laid down beside her and wrapped my arms around her. I tried to go back to sleep, but sleep didn't come. For the whole night I thought about her and if we were going to take it to the next level.

I woke up to the sound of growling but, it was just my stomach. I was hungry, I hadn't eaten in a long while. So I went to the feeding grounds again to get breakfast. I hurried back, so I wouldn't miss Daria waking up. I got there just in time, she was yawning and stretching.

Hey, I got us some breakfast. I said muffled by having meat in my mouth.

Oh, good, I could hear your stomach growling this morning.

Yeah I'm really hungry right now. I dropped the meat next to her and we dug in. We finished after a while and relaxed by her den entrance. I was thinking if I should ask her out right now. I think I will.

Hey, Daria, do you...um...want to maybe...uh...date? I smiled a cheesey smile.

Yes! Of course I will. Thought you would never ask.

Uhh...thought I would never ask?

Yeah, I knew you had the hots for me. She smiled devilishly.

So what shall we do on our first day as a couple? I asked wondering what her answer would be.

How about we go for a walk?

Sure, that sounds good about right now. I said as she turned to lead me into the forest. We walked quite a way in silence, I guess it was just setting in for the both of us.

Hey, Roy, what do you think about sex? She asked it right out of the blue.

Umm...I guess it sounds great. I'm glad she couldn't see me because I was shaking like a leaf.

Oh,okay, just wondering. She kept looking forward, not showing any sign of emotions. I watched as she looked like she was in deep thought. And all of a sudden, I was tackled to the ground. I looked up to see her standing over top of me, smiling down at me. I stared into her eyes, it looked as if they were two pools of liquid silver.

I notice a color forming in her eyes again. I gazed with wonder but, the color wasn't green this time, it was a light purple. As I was staring at them , she kissed me and it caught me off guard. We shared a passionate kiss for what felt like hours but, we were soon interrupted by a buddy of mine.

Excuse me, love birds, but we have a pack meeting about to start at the pack alpha's den. Josh said.

Oh...um we'll be right there. I said breaking the kiss.

Aww, can't we just ignore the alpha meeting. Daria whined.

No, it is my duty as an alpha, to be at every meeting.

Aww...okay, she said with a frown. She let me up and we hurried to the pack alpha's den. As we arrived, we could see the head alpha standing on top of the rock that overhangs the feeding grounds. We got there in time to hear what he was talking about.

( Head Alpha's speech: I have gotten reports from my alpha patrols, that there are enemy wolves within the area. Now I advise you all to never go out alone and watch each other's back.)

All the wolves whispered to one another but were soon silenced by the head alpha.

(Head Alpha: Now this isn't anything to get too overly worried about. Just report any suspicious activity and stay safe.)

The head alpha dismissed everyone and walked back in his den, followed by his alpha scouts.

Well, that doesn't sound too good. I said a little worried for my safety but, mainly for Daria's safety.

We'll be okay, I have you to protect me. She snuggled up to me, it made me feel better.

Thats right, so lets go pick up some meat to take home. We headed home with the meat in our mouths. My mouth was watering because the meat tasted delicious. We arrived home and ate in the middle of the den. I chewed into the meat of the caribou, I saw Daria doing the same. We must have been hungry because we finished the meat within minutes. I laid down chewing on the bone, she came and laid down by me. I stopped chewing on the bone and looked at her, she had the most beautiful gray fur.

Hey, what was that about sex, back there?

Oh, I was just wondering, I mean we can't mate on the first day of being a couple.

Yeah, I guess that would be pushing it a little too far. But when? I asked.

When I'm horny. She smiled devilishly at me. She laid down at the back of the den.

How will I know when your...you know? I asked nervously.

Oh, you'll know. Now come on, let's go to sleep.

But the sun is just setting.

I what to wake up early tomorrow. She stared at me with a demanding look. So I hurried over to her, I laid down and wrapped my arms around her. Our tails twisted to lock our hearts together, I now believe I am in love.

 **Will they sleep peacefully. Will they (haha) get it on ;) I don't know. I will post a new chapter everyday, so check back in every once and a while. Nukewolf out.**


	6. Forgiveness

(Roy's pov)

I woke up and Daria wasn't at my side. I got up to see if she was enjoying the forest, it was our favorite thing to do. I didn't see her at the entrance but, I smelled her scent and another scent that was familiar. I couldn't make out who this wolf was but, I knew she was a female.

I remembered what the head alpha had said about the enemy wolves in the area. I began to panic and chase after her scent. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I soon ended up at the river but, she was not in sight. I began searching the area, to see if I could catch her scent or the other female's scent. After searching for a little bit, I picked up her scent. She was still with the unknown wolf, I ran like I was running for my life. I realized where she was going, she was going to the feeding grounds.

I ran out of the bushes, fearing the worst. I saw her with Sweets and Josh, she was chatting happily to them. I ran over to her and hugged her. I squeezed her as I had feared she had been captured or worse. As I let her go she stared blankly at me.

Roy? What are you doing? She asked, nearly out of breath because I had squeezed her too hard.

I thought you were captured. I said with tears forming in my eyes.

Sweets was just helping me carry breakfast back for you. Sweets and Josh stared at me with questioned looks. I wiped the tears away.

Hey, bud you okay? Josh asked stepping closer to me.

I'm fine.

Are you sure. Sweets asked sweetly.

I said I'M FINE! I yelled and the whole pack turned to look at me.

I'm sorry I didn't mean to... I was cut off by Josh.

Hey, dude you need to cool it, come on sweets lets go. I saw sweets with hurt in her eyes.

I'm sorry. I called after them but they didn't acknowledge me. I looked at Daria she also had hurt in her eyes. She walked off into the woods. I chased after her, Daria I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...its just I thought that I lost you. She stopped walking and turned around. She walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

Don't say sorry to me, say it to Josh and Sweets. Then I will forgive you. She turned back around and walked towards the den. I felt bad about what I had done to Josh and Sweets. I trotted over to Josh's den and found them laying down. Sweets was crying and Josh was comforting her. I slowly walked in and Josh looked up at me with an angry frown.

What do you want? Josh asked almost to a yell.

I'm here to say I'm sorry, to both of you. I shouldn't have treated you like that, I was just worried about Daria and the sightings of the enemy wolves. I'm sorry. I said it while looking right into Sweets eyes. She cracked a smile and stood up. She walked over to me, I was expecting to get slapped but, she just kissed my cheek.

Its okay, I realize now how much you love her. She smiled at me and I looked over to Josh. He just smiled at me and mouthed.

I forgive you.

I walked out of the den and looked back to see them standing there smiling at me. I ran back to Daria's den, she was inside laying down. She heard me walk in and lifted her head.

Well, did you say you're sorry? She asked

Yes, but I didn't say sorry to the one who deserved it the most.

Oh and who would that be? She asked with a raised eyebrow.

You, I'm sorry Daria, I just thought I had lost you and would never see you again. I said with sadness overtaking me. She stood up and hugged me.

I forgive you and love you. She said while pulling back from the hug, I looked at her and said.

I love you too. I kissed her and she accepted it. I pulled back and saw her smiling. I loved her smile it was just beautiful. We walked outside the den and sat by the entrance. We loved each other and we both knew what was next.

 **Hey guy's Nukewolf here. I'm starting to really love this story, it's my first story and I have to get use to writing, so give me some slack. Okay I hope you guys are enjoying it too. Nukewolf out.**


	7. The dangers of love

**Hey people, sorry about not posting yesterday. I was just tired but, here is what I got today. I hope you are enjoying the story. Don't forget to review or comment, whatever it is. Nukewolf out.**

As we sat there, I remembered about tomorrow. I had alpha duties and Daria would be all alone. I was thinking about if I should send her to Josh's den.

Daria? I have to tell you something. I have alpha duties tomorrow and I'm going to be gone for the whole day.

Aww, I was hoping that we could do something tomorrow. She said with a frown.

I know it sucks but, I need to do these things so that you and everyone will be safe. I'm also going to send you to Josh's den for the whole day.

I don't have to go to Josh's den, I can take care of myself. She turned around, not facing me.

I'm just sending you there for your own safety. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt. I said walking up to face her.

I told you the answer is no.

You can go talk to Sweets, instead of being here alone all day. I said making a point.

I guess I could. She was still upset about me not trusting her to be alone.

Okay it's settled then, I'm going to tell Josh about tomorrow. I said walking away.

Okay bye, love you. She called after me.

(Daria's pov)

I listened to the sound of his paws hit the ground, after I couldn't hear them no more, I knew I was totally alone. I sat and waited for him to return home. I started to think about him not trusting me to be alone. I then started to think he was right, I mean what if something happened to me, no one would be there to help me.

I shook the thought because I didn't like thinking like that. I moved on to another question, I wonder why he didn't tell me about his alpha duties until just now? I didn't know, maybe we just had fun being in each other's presence. I began to wake as I heard someone's paws smacking the ground, it was Roy, my love was back.

(Roy's pov)

I was running back to Daria to tell the news. I slowed to a stop as I approached the den. I saw Daria sitting and looking at me.

I have news about Sweets.

What happened? Is she okay? She said with worry.

She was attacked by, who we assume is the enemy wolves that have been sneaking around but, she's okay. She has just minor cuts and bruises, nothing to be worried about.

Oh, I have to go she her right away. She said walking to the entry. I stopped her.

No, she needs her rest, you'll see her tomorrow. And plus those wolves are probably still out there.

She gave me a worried look.

It's okay, I won't let anything hurt you. I said hugging her, she hugged me back. I let her go and looked at her. I think it's time to go to sleep, she nodded her head and walked to her spot that she slept. I laid down beside her and tonight she slept closer to me than usual. It was as if she was trying to hide. I dozed off shortly after.

I woke up to see the sun in my eyes, I had to squint because it's so bright. I got up to see Daria walking towards me with a smile on her face. She kissed me and held me down for a few minutes, she finally let me go. I stood up and looked at her with a puzzled look.

What was that for?

Just sending you off in a good mood. She said happily.

Okay, well thank you but, I must go and settle things with the head alpha. And I'll take you to Josh's den.

She just nodded. As we were walking to Josh's place, I heard screaming and yelling over towards the feeding grounds.

Daria, just keep going straight until you can smell his scent, okay? She looked scared and just nodded. Okay, now GO! RUN AND DON'T COME BACK! I yelled at her to get her moving. She ran towards Josh's and I turned to check out the commotion. As I came closer I could hear growling and yelping. I began to pick up the pace and when I came into sight, it was full out war.

Wolves were biting and tearing each other apart. I ran to assist my comrades in battle. Every alpha was here, fighting for survival. I saw one wolf on the head alpha's rock, he was holding the alpha's head. He began yelling things like, destroy these wolf scum and we will be victorious! I was fighting two wolves, as far as I could tell they were alphas. They jumped at me and I dodged their attacks.

It was now my turn, I jumped at the left wolf and pinned him to the ground I sunk my fangs into his throat but as I was doing that the other wolf tackled me off. I got back up to see the wolf's throat bleeding badly, he wasn't going to last long. I then began to focus on the other wolf, he was barring his fangs and nipping at me. I decided to use the same move on this one as I did on the other.

I jumped at him and pinned him down but this one was fighting back, he was biting at my face so I couldn't have a chance at his neck. But I found a weak spot and went for the grab, my fangs dug into his throat. I was determined to finish this one now, I squeezed harder and heard a bone crack, his body went limp and I let go.

I looked up from the dead corpse and scanned the battlefield. I saw my comrades being picked off one by one and as I looked at all the death my eyes laid on a sweet and beautiful wolf. It was Daria, I ran towards her to see other wolves running towards her. I called out to her but, she didn't hear me. The wolves ran up to her and she just stared at them, they sliced her throat with no mercy.

I watched as she fell to the ground bleeding, I stopped running, trying not to believe what had happened. As I was in shock I got smashed in the head with something hard. I laid on the ground holding my head but soon got up. I looked forward to see the same wolf that was holding the head alpha's head. He seemed to be the pack's leader. He was smiling evilly, he just laughed as I growled at him.

A wolf pinned me to the ground I just looked around to see none of my comrades left. I was the only one left, he still had the alpha's head but, he had tied it to his waist. It was like he was showing them off for all to see. He approached me with death in his eyes.

How does it feel to lose...to lose all you loved? He asked with a smile.

FUCK YOU! I yelled at him.

Aww, that's not very nice. He was insane and all the wolves had the look of fear. Well I guess we just have to finish the job. Butch, if you please. I then saw a large wolf walk up to me and chuckle. He put his paw on my skull and put pressure on it. As he began pressing harder, I started to feel great pain and hear popping. It all came within a second, he pressed down and my skull gave way, the last thing I saw was the pack's leader smiling at me.

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily. Daria was looking at me, crying.

You said that you died. She said wiping the tears away. I sat there thinking back at what my dream was about. I walked up to her and hugged her.

It was just a dream. I said trying to comfort her and myself.

I know but still. She said hugging me back.

Let's just go back to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow.

Okay. We laid back down and tried to go back to sleep but, I don't think that ether of us got any sleep.

 **Okay guys there you are. Is it a dream or a vision of what to come? You'll never guess.:)**


	8. Dreams come true?

(Roy's pov)

I got up because it was morning and I knew that I had alpha duties today. I looked at Daria, she was still sleeping. I thought about not waking her up but, she had to go somewhere safe. I started nudging her, she started groaning.

Hey, come on, you have to get up and go to Josh's. I said nudging her. She slowly stood to her paws and stretched her muscles.

Oh, okay. Let's get going. She said still half sleep. We walked out the den and on our way to Josh's. The sun was just peeking over the mountain that looked down at the valley. It was a cool morning and the air was crisp. I heard something that brought me out of my thoughts. I listened to see if I could hear it again, it was a scream

My nerves were all in a bundle now. I looked at Daria to see if she heard it to, she was looking at me with a scared face.

You, stay here, I'm going to check it out. I said with a deep voice. She nodded and I turned to face the scream. I couldn't help but remember my dream from the previous night. I approached the tree line of the valley, it was as if I were in the nightmare all over again. There were wolves fighting everywhere, it seem to come out of nowhere.

As much as I wanted to help my comrades, I knew that if the dreams was like reality, I would surely die. I ran back to Daria, to tell her we had to leave. As I was coming into sight, I saw a wolf in front of her. He was growling at her and didn't look like he was from my pack. I charged at him, full speed.

I hit him hard, he went flying into a tree. He got back up and growled viciously at me. I growled back to show that I wasn't scared. He pounced at me and snagged my left shoulder. I yelped in pain but, I soon regained my focus. I ran at him, hoping to grab his neck, I closed my eyes as I neared him and I felt his throat in my jaws.

My eyes shot open with fury, I clamped down and wasn't going to let go. I squeezed harder as I felt a warm liquid in my mouth. His body fell limp and I let go, I had blood all over my mouth and I wiped it clean. Daria was still hiding behind me.

Daria, we have to go, we will die if we don't go now.

And what of the others? She asked.

There is nothing we can do, the enemy has us outnumbered. We don't stand a chance. I said trying to get her to agree.

There has to be something we can do for the others. She said tearing up.

We can run, run away while we still can, it's what they would want. I said almost not believing myself.

But first, lets go get Josh and Sweets.

I agree. I said. I turned and ran towards Josh's den. I couldn't hear anymore screams, I assumed everyone had fallen in battle. I looked back at Daria to see she was trailing behind.

Come on, you need to keep up. I yelled to her. As we arrived at the den, I told Daria to wait outside. I walked in to fetch them but, when I got in there my life was changed forever. I saw Josh and Sweets laying there dead. I ran up to them, to check if, just maybe they could be alive, I went to Sweets and listened for breathing, I heard nothing. Then to Josh same, nothing. Nothing but silence.

I stared to walk out with my head hung low, and then I heard a cough. I turned to see Sweets getting up, she looked at me and ran, crying, and embraced me. She cried into my chest and I comforted her. I looked at Josh's body to see that his guts were hanging out of his stomach. I closed my eyes, so I didn't have to see it anymore. After awhile she calmed down and I asked her what happened.

Josh came in the den, he was real beat up. I saw...his guts hanging out and he dropped to the floor. He whispered to me that he loved me and I needed to play dead because wolves were attacking the valley. So I played dead till you showed up.

Its okay. I said hugging her. We need to get out of here.

Okay but where will we go? She asked wiping the tears away.

To the train, it's the fastest way out of here.

And what of Josh. She asked while looking at him.

I'm sorry but, there is nothing we can do for him. Come on, we have already wasted enough time, we need to go now. We ran out of the den to meet Daria. She looked at me.

Josh didn't make but, Sweets is here. I said to her. But there is no time for grieving. I ran for the train tracks and they followed me. We soon made it to the tracks but the train wasn't there.

What do we do? Sweets asked.

We go west and hope the train catches up to us. We ran for a few minutes and heard a whistle blow.

Thats the train. I said. We stopped to see the train coming around the corner. Ok girls, when the train go by we need to run and jump into the cart. Daria, you're first to jump in, we'll tell you when to jump, okay? She just nodded. The train was closing in on us.

Okay, here we go! We started running beside the train. Daria was up, she jumped when I yelled and she made it barely. Sweets was next, she jumped in and made it as well. It was all me now, I jumped but I started to slip. Sweets and Daria grabbed me by my scruff and pulled me in.

Thanks, they just smiled as they knew they were safe, for now. We sat there for a minute to catch our breath. Sweets broke the silence.

Where do we go now? She asked.

Well, wherever looks safe. I said laying down. They laid down as well and talked to each other. I laid my head down and looked at them, they laughed at something, it was nice knowing that they could still laugh after what all had happened. I closed my eyes wondering if this was real or just another nightmare.

 **Hello guys, hope you are liking it so far, I am. So you just have to see what happens tomorrow. Nukewolf out.**


	9. A new beginning

( Roy's pov)

I woke up after I felt the cart shake a little. I looked over at Sweets and Daria, they were asleep, probably talked each other to sleep. I looked out the cart and caught a glimpse of the moonlight howl rock, it was were I had fallen in love with Daria. I had to remember Josh and the pack. It was all I could do.

(In the valley)

Sir, sir, we have won. What are the new orders? Asked a wolf.

Secure the perimeter, NOW! He yelled with anger.

um... yes sir, right away sir. The wolf said with his head hung low and tail tucked. He hurried away, in fear of death.

Scab, we have a problem. A large wolf said, walking up to him.

What is it Butch? Scab said.

We found a wolf dead, past the tree line. He's one of ours.

Will did you find the ones who did it? Scab asked, getting angry.

No, they must have escaped.

Scab got mad, he started twitching.

Well, go get Rocko. I have a job for him. He smiled evilly.

(Back on the train)

I had been up for a while now, it was morning. I was thinking what we could do to stay alive out here, alone. I felt something rub against me and I turned to see Daria, sitting there.

What's wrong? She asked sitting beside me.

I was just thinking.

Oh were you now? What about? She asked. Before I could answer I felt the cart shaking badly.

Okay, I think this our stop, I said as I turned to wake Sweets. She got up before I could try anything.

Good, your up. We are about to get off. I said while walking to the open door on the cart.

When do we jump? Asked Sweets.

When I say so. Got it? She nodded. I waited till there was a clearing to jump. I saw a clearing and readied to jump. Okay...JUMP! I yelled and we all jumped. We landed on the ground hard, but it was better than hitting a tree.

We all stood and checked to see if everyone was okay. We were fine but were lost.

Where are we? Asked Daria.

I don't know, I've never been out this far. Let's just go in the forest, we should be far away from the valley. We walked into the forest for a new place to call home. After searching for hours we found a decent den that house all of us.

Well, I guess this is home now. I said actually feeling good about it.

Yeah, I guess so. Daria said.

What about other wolves attacking us? We can't defend ourselves. Sweets asked.

Its okay, I'm all the protection we need. I said.

I hope so. Daria said. After that, we into the den, it was fairly large and was sturdy.

It keeps the rain off and the cold at bay, that's all that counts. I said sitting. I was tired from all the walking, but I knew that I had to go get dinner.

I'm going to go get some dinner, I'll be back soon. I walked out the door and went in search of a caribou. Once I was a little ways from the den I began my hunt. I sniffed the air, hoping to get a scent. After a minute of walking around and sniffing, I got a hint of caribou. I ran in the direction, planning on bringing it back.

I slowed my paced and lowered to the ground as the caribou came into sight. It looked over in my direction as if it knew it was being watched. It looked back at the ground, grazing on the green grass. I began stalking my way to the caribou.

I knew I had to get close to be able to get a clear shot at it's throat. I was within a few feet of this beast and the slightest fart would alert it to my presence. I readied myself for the grab. I pounced and grabbed it's throat with my jaws. It freaked out and started to thrash around. I was holding on for dear life. Finally after a minute or so, it died down and fell.

I began dragging the beast back to the girls so we all could eat a well needed meal. I neared the den and heard them talking about how I all of a sudden became a leader.

He's so...Sweets was saying as I walked in. I ignored the fact that they were talking about me.

Okay, let's eat up. We dug in and ripped it to pieces.

Haha, look at us, already savages. Sweets said laughing. We all shared the laugh and sat down. I laid down because I was beat. I was ready to close my eyes until Sweets woke me.

Hey Roy, why is your shoulder red? She asked looking at it.

Oh yeah, I got it from fighting a wolf back at the valley. But I'll be fine, it's just a flesh wound. I had forgotten all about it. It had stopped bleeding but it still hurt. I'm going to sleep and I advise you two to do the same. I laid my head down and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to see Daria and Sweets still talking. I told them I was going for a walk. I walked around the land and began remembering where everything was. I was enjoying the walk, but I then heard a scream, it had to be the girls.

I ran back to the den to find they weren't there. I heard the scream again and ran in the direction of it. I saw them from the hill and a wolf was growling at them. I ran up behind them and made my way through. I stared at the wolf, he was skinny and he had wounds all over him. I noticed the foam coming from his mouth and knew he was rabid.

Hahaha... You think you could run from me, me sweet sweet flower. He said while twitching and growling.

Hey, buddy, we don't know you and you need to move along. I said knowing that it wasn't going to happen.

Oh...oh but I do know her, she has the most beautiful birthing hips. He said licking his lips.

Buddy, you need to go. I said giving him a chance.

I'm going nowhere, without those birthing hips of her's. He snapped.

You two, run back to the den. I ordered them. They turned and ran over the hill.

I WON'T LET YOU GO! He jumped at them but I pushed him back.

It's you and me. I said circling him. He was weak and fragile but I had to watch out for the disease he was carrying.

You keep me away from my true love. Why? He asked but jumped at me. I rolled away now knowing he was unpredictable. I didn't know how to kill him, if I bit him his blood would contaminate my blood. I figured I would have to kill him by blunt attacks. I tackled him into a tree, I grabbed his head and started slamming it against the tree. I continued to do so until he was no longer moving but I did it a few more times to make sure.

He didn't put up a real fight but it was still dangerous. I left the body where it was and returned to the den. Sweets and Daria were in the back, huddled together.

It's okay now, he is gone. I said sitting down.

What do you mean by gone? Sweets asked.

Dead. I said coldly.

Oh okay, good. She said.

We're fine now, nothing to worry about. I said in a caring voice. I knew they where scared, I was too. Look there is nothing out here anymore. But little did I know we were being watched under a careful eye.

 **Hey guys just checking in with ya. I have a pretty cool idea for the next chapter but you'll have to wait until tomorrow for it. Nukewolf out.**


	10. All is white

(Roy's pov)

I sat in the den to rest, after that fight with the rabid wolf. I was lucky to be sitting right now without a single scratch. The last thing we need is for me or them to get rabies. They were still scared and were talking about, what if I had died or what if there was more. I was going to tell them everything is okay, but I heard a noise from outside.

We all went outside to check it out. I didn't see anything, but that doesn't mean that nothing was out there.

What is it? Daria asked.

Its nothing, go back in. I said and they turned to walk inside. I was still sitting there at the entrance, watching for anyone or anything in the forest. I didn't see a thing, it was strange. I knew I was being watched, but by what? I was distracted and I didn't even pay attention to the forest anymore.

As I was lost in thought, I got tackled to the ground. I tried to resist, but I was to weak from all the traveling and fighting going on the past few days. I couldn't see who had me pinned because they pinned me on my stomach.

I got you, you rabid freak. The wolf said.

I don't have rabies. I said trying to get up, but was pushed back down.

Oh no you don't. I'm not falling for that. The wolf began pushing on my neck and started to choke me. Sweets and Daria ran out to see me being pinned.

Hey get off of him. They yelled.

You two okay? The wolf asked.

Yes, now get off. They tried pulling the wolf off me, but had no luck.

You, two go over there, I have orders to track and kill the wolf that has been sighted with rabies.

You think he has rabies? Daria asked.

Yes he has rabies now stand back. The wolf began pushing on my neck again, but harder this time. Sweets ran and knocked the wolf off me. I stood up and rubbed my throat.

Hey, what do you think you're doing? The wolf asked angrily.

We told you he doesn't have rabies. Sweets said.

Yeah, what's your problem buddy? I asked, but when I looked up I saw that the wolf wasn't a male, but a female. She had white fur like me, she kinda reminded me of Lilly.

I'm sorry, I was sent here to take out the wolf with rabies. He was to dangerous to be around the pack.

Pack? There is a pack here? I asked.

Yes, my pack is back that way. She said pointing in a direction. She looked familiar, almost like I knew her. You should meet my pack leader, if you what to join the pack. I mean you can't just be out here alone. She said walking away.

Well, I guess it's kinda dangerous out here alone. Daria said.

We'll go and speak with your pack leader. I said still not trusting her fully.

Good, let's go. She took us to her pack's territory. I could smell their scents. When we neared the dens, we saw other wolves watching us. All of the wolves were white, it seemed like the whole pack was there. We were getting close to the pack leader's den. It was large and dark.

As we entered the den we heard a loud, deep voice break through the darkness.

Who have you brung to our home? I gulped and got nervous, not knowing what was going to happen next.

 **Sorry this one is short but I couldn't pay attention to it tonight. Nukewolf out.**


	11. Family

(Roy's pov)

As we walked into the pack leader's den we heard a deep voice crack through the darkness.

Who have you brung to our home? He asked.

Father, these three were taking shelter outside of our territory. I found them while looking for the rabid wolf. Father? I thought to myself.

And what of the rabid wolf? Is he dead? He asked peeking out of the shadows.

Umm...well it's unclear, I didn't find him. She said with her head hung low.

Didn't find him? Well I'll have to send you out to search again tomorrow. He said with disappointment.

Actually, I have taken care of that problem. I spoke up.

You killed the rabid wolf? He asked.

Yes, he attacked us and we defended ourselves. I said.

And of that wound on your shoulder? Was he the cause? He asked standing up.

Umm...no, I've had that before I killed the rabid wolf. I said now getting nervous.

Well, thank you for taking care of our little problem. He said. Now, take him to the healer to have that wound checked out, I want to know if he has rabies.

Come with me, I'll take you. The white wolf said.

But what about them? I asked.

These two will stay here until you return. He said.

You two will be fine. I said while following the wolf out. I followed her to the pack healer.

Hey Anna, we have someone who need to be checked for rabies. She said.

Oh, do we now? Okay come over here and I'll check it out. Anna said. Anna began checking me and doing all weird things to me. But that name, Anna, it was familiar and the fur, she had brown fur.

Well, he seems like a healthy young male. Nice white fur and strong muscles. I see no signs of rabies in his or anywhere else. Anna said while letting me go. She patched up my shoulder and it felt better.

That's good, now back to my father, thank you Anna. She said while walking. I gave her a quick nod and said thank you. We got back to the den and Sweets and Daria were sitting there waiting.

Well, is he fine? He asked.

Yes Anna said he is healthy and has no signs of rabies. She said.

Good, don't need more of those freaks. He spit out.

Father, I told them they could stay here if they choose. She said while looking back at me.

Yes, they are welcome here. We have plenty of room for many more wolves. He said jolly all of sudden. So would you like to join the Snowblood pack? He asked.

I looked back at Sweets and Daria. Sweets smiled and nodded.

Yes, it would be a honor. I said.

Good, we're always happy to add more to the pack. Oh and by the way, what's your name. He asked.

My name is Roy. I said. I could see him move when I said it. I looked over to the she-wolf and she was staring at me.

What? Did I say something wrong? I asked. The leader walked out from the darkness, his fur was a light gray. He jumped down from his rock and walked over to me.

Where are you from Roy? He asked with wonder in his eyes.

From the western pack, up in Jasper Park, but originally I don't know. I said.

You, do you remember the name Sandra? The she-wolf asked while walking up to me.

I...think so. I said, trying to think. The name was very familiar.

What about the name Varkas? The leader asked.

Umm... Yes. I do remember that name, I think it was my father's name.

Sandra, my son is back. He said.

Son? Wait...what? I asked.

I can't believe I didn't notice it before. Sandra your brother is back. He said. It hit me like a train, I could remember my father and my mother, I even remembered Sandra. I ran up and hugged my long lost father and he hugged back.

I can't believe that it's really you, my family. Where is mother? I asked. My father hung his head low.

She has been dead since you went missing. He said. I began to wonder what my mother was like. But I was interrupted by another hug. It was my sister, she was crying tears of joy.

Finally, Roy is back. I've missed you so much. She let me go.

Well, get to know each other tomorrow, but for now you all must tired. Sandra will take you to your dens. My father said. Sandra started walking out and we followed her.

I can't believe you found your family. Daria said with joy.

Yeah, I can't believe it either. I said, thinking this had be a dream.

Well, all that counts is that your back, where you belong. My sister said happily.

Yep, it's pretty overwhelming to remember all the memories that I had forgotten for so long. I said.

Well, here you are. We will take you to your real dens tomorrow. So, sleep tight. She said while walking away. I was pretty tired from today, it was very overwhelming. I laid down beside Daria, I hadn't slept with her for what felt like forever. Sweets laid down in the back and I closed my eyes to sleep on happy thoughts. My family, I was with my family again.

 **Hey guys, I'm just posting the new chapter. Hope ya like it. Nukewolf out.**


	12. The next step

(Roy's pov)

I woke up as soon as the sun's rays peeked into the den. I was so excited today, I had remembered that I have found my family. I walked outside of the den and noticed the amazing beauty of the forest. I heard someone talking inside the den, so I went to check it out. I saw Daria and Sweets talking, so I walked in and sat down.

Hey, finally you got up. Daria said smiling.

Yeah, we were up before the sun. Sweets said.

Why didn't you wake me? I asked.

We thought that you needed your beauty sleep. Daria said jokingly.

Haha, very funny. I said sarcastically. Just then, Sandra walked in.

I've come to get you all, so we can introduce each other better. She said smiling.

Okay, yeah we're ready. I said. Sandra turned and walked towards my father's den. We followed her there and was greeted with my father sitting there at the den's entrance. He was smiling.

Hello friends, sleep good? He asked happily.

Yes it was great, a much needed rest. I said.

Come on in, we'll tell you what you need to know. He said walking into his den. We followed him in and sat down facing each other.

I'm your father, Varkas, leader of the Snowblood pack. That is your older sister, Sandra, she is my right hand man. Your mother, she died after you went missing. She spent day and night searching for you, so that we could bring you home safely. She died a few months after you were gone, she had been killed by some pack. All I remember of that pack, and I'll never forget it, is the leader's name, Scab. He said taking a deep breath.

Scab? I've never heard of him. I said.

Well, let's lighten up the mood by hearing about you all. My sister said.

Okay, I'm from the western pack, in Jasper Park. It was pretty nice up there, beautiful forests. But we had to leave because some pack attacked our pack. We couldn't do anything, all I was worried about was getting these two out safely.

Hmm...you did the right thing, saving them, it is a noble thing to do. But who are these two? He asked.

I'm Daria, we are all from the western pack. She said. If you having noticed it yet, but yes, I am blind. She said.

Yes,yes, you have traveled all this way and survived, you are a brave girl. My father said with a smile.

I'm Sweets, I have just tagged along with them. She said.

Well, since we know each other a little better, you should see the rest of the pack. My father said walking out of the den. We followed him outside and he was sitting down at the entrance. He let out a loud howl. We then saw wolves start to group down below us.

Wolves of the Snowblood pack, we have someone here that's very special to us, my son...my son is back. He preached. The pack erupted into cheering. I walked into their sight and there was even more cheering. We walked into the den and the pack dispersed back to what they had been doing before.

The pack has been awaiting your return, we believed that you were still alive. He said.

Well I didn't know if I would ever see my family again. I said.

Yes, but all you to do is keep believing and everything seems to work out. He said cheerfully. Sandra will take you to your permanent dens. He said dismissing us. We followed Sandra to our den.

Well here you go, it's the best den that isn't already taken. She said.

It's perfect. I said after checking it out.

Well that's good to hear. You two I have two great dens for ya. She said walking out.

Actually, she's with me. I said pointing at Daria. Daria walked back over to me and sat down beside me.

What...you mean you two are married? She asked.

No, at least not yet. I said smiling.

Why didn't you say anything? She asked.

It didn't seem like a good time. I said.

Well, now all the girls talking about you are going to be heartbroken. She said. She walked out and Sweets followed her out.

I'll come see you tomorrow. Daria called after Sweets. She laid down after that. I laid down as well and heard her giggle.

What? I asked smiling.

Your sister thought we were married. She said. I thought of that and I liked it.

Daria? I know this too early, but these past few days have been the best of my life, even with the loss of our home, but what I'm trying say is...will...you marry me? I asked nervously.

She starred at me with a blank face, I knew it was too good to be true.

YES! I will. She yelled happily. She jumped up and hugged me. I hugged her back and she kissed me. I kissed her back and we fell back on the ground. We were just enjoying each other, but was soon interrupted by someone at the entrance.

Umm...Roy can I talk to you? Sandra asked. I broke the kiss that me and Daria shared.

Umm...yeah. I said walking out. She stopped after we were alone.

I'm here to ask you about Daria. She said looking into my eyes.

What about her? I asked.

Do you truly love her or do you just love her because she is beautiful? She asked.

I truly love her. I said. She sat there looking at me.

Good, I just wanted to know what was up with you two. You should go back now, it's getting dark out. She said walking away. I did as she said and ended up at the den. I could see Daria inside, she was asleep.

Must be tired. I said to myself. I laid down by her and wrapped my self around her like I always did. I soon drifted off to sleep, thinking about what I had asked Daria. I was going to get married, but no one knew yet. Tomorrow I'll tell them.

 **Hey guys, I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I'm still here. So they have taking the next step and they may "get it on". Hope you guys are enjoying it. Nukewolf out.**


	13. BERRIES!

(Roy's pov)

I woke up to see Daria still asleep. She was smiling, so I thought she was having a good dream. I got up quietly so I didn't wake her. I sat outside the den entrance and looked around and saw Sandra. She was staring at a tree. I walked up to her and she noticed me coming.

Oh, hey Roy what are you doing up so early? she asked.

I just came over to see what's up. What are you doing by the way?

I was just remembering memories of our childhood. she said.

So what are you remembering? I asked wondering what memory she was thinking of.

Oh just the time when we use to play on this tree. she said looking back at the tree. I looked at the tree, it was a massive tree with low hanging branches. I didn't really remember the tree or playing with my sister but, she surely did. She looked at me and asked.

Don't you remember?

No, it's all kinda fuzzy. I said to her.

Oh, well we use to play on this tree. We would climb the tree and go as high as we could. It was the only tree we could climb because of the low branches.

How old were we? I asked.

I was 2 years old and you were only 8 months old.

So what did you do after I went missing. I asked.

Well we looked for you for weeks but you had disappeared. We couldn't find you, lost your trail after you went into the Blood river. she said sadly.

Well, you looked the best you could but, I'm okay now so that's all that matters. She looked at me and smiled.

I'm glad you're home.

Yeah, me too. I said smiling.

Oh and sorry for almost killing you back there. she said.

It's fine but, I'm glad you didn't. I said chuckling.

Oh, something amazing happened last night. I said.

What happened?

I asked Daria to marry me! I said cheerfully.

Really? Are you sure about that? she asked worried.

What do you mean, are you sure?

Well, when you marry someone, you want that someone to be the right one. she said.

Of course she is the right one. I loved her since the day a met her and she feels the same.

Would you do anything for her? And I mean anything. she asked raising her brow.

Of course I would, I would give my life to protect her. My spirit would guard over her in life and death. Sandra smiled and motioned for me to look behind me. I turned around and saw  
Daria standing there with tears of joy.

Did you really mean what you said? she asked.

Of course I did, I would do all of that and more. I said. She jumped and hugged me.

Thank you. she whispered to Sandra.

What was that? I asked her.

Oh, nothing. she said playfully.

I heard you say thank you to Sandra.

Oh that, I asked her to ask you all those questions. she smiled.

Why? I asked her tilting my head.

Just to see what you will say without me there to hear it. she said.

You didn't have to have her ask me, you could have asked me yourself.

Yeah but I would have been there to hear it. She said.

I'm just telling the truth. I said shrugging my shoulders.

I know you are. She smiled and kissed me.

Well I'm going for a walk, care to join me? I asked Daria.

Yeah, it would be nice to stretch my legs. She said happily.

See you later Sandra. I said looking at her.

See you later. She said still looking at the tree. We walked a little ways before ended up at a river.

So this must be Blood river. I said looking at it. It was a calm river and the name was misleading. I thought it would be bigger.

Do you smell that? Daria asked sniffing the air.

No. I said looking at her.

It smells sweet. She said while walking off into a direction. I followed her until she stopped at a berry bush.

You're going to eat berries? I asked.

No, just smell them. I began to smell them and they smelled nice. I thought to myself, I wonder what they taste like. I was thinking of eating one but thought, I'm a wolf, I eat meat but, one wouldn't hurt. I took one off and began to eat it, it tasted strange but good so, I ate another and a few more. They were good, until my stomach started to hurt.

Ow! I yelled. Daria looked over at me.

What's wrong? She asked.

I don't know. I said.

Well, what did you do? She asked walking over to me.

I ate some of the berries.

YOU WHAT! She yelled. Why did you eat them?

They smelled good.

Are you alright? She asked nervously.

I do not know. I said.

Should I get help? She asked.

Yeah, get Anna. She ran off to get Anna and left me alone. I felt lightheaded and passed out, not knowing what was going to happen next.

 **Hey guys, I haven't been on for awhile...ok a long while but I'm back. Hope you like this. Nukewolf out.**


End file.
